


Valentine's Day | Sarah Paulson x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: Sarah Paulson drabbles [1]
Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus
Summary: Little drabble I wrote for Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's Day | Sarah Paulson x reader

You were both big into holidays. Why not celebrate, especially when you both had so many reasons to celebrate? Finding out that you'd both be available for Valentine's Day in the first place, had been a blessing in its own respect. Being available in the same place meant even more.

You denied it for at least two days. You'd force yourself to double up on vitamins and drink enough orange juice for five people if it meant you could fight whatever you'd caught. By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, you could barely speak and when you arrived home that morning, you wondered if you could hide that fact from your wife, and hopefully, prevent ruining the special day. She'd been so busy between press and filming - you'd been traveling abroad for inspiration for your next book, you really didn't want to ruin your special time together.

You slipped into bed beside your wife, although you really didn't want to risk exposing her to whatever you'd caught. Sarah curled into your side in her sleep a short time later and you fell into a very deep and comfortable sleep.

You heard noise - plenty of it when you finally woke up, feeling like you'd entered the Twilight Zone. You heard some off-key Rihanna from the kitchen and knew Sarah had been cooking. You smiled despite your headache and suddenly realized you'd probably end up ruining the day. You started to get up just as your wife joined you in the bedroom. "What do you think you're doing? No no no no, get back in bed," she said, promptly shifting your legs back under the covers. You tried to protest and wanted to fight but didn't have the strength. "I woke up and heard you - I know that you're sick," Sarah pointed out while feeling your forehead. "I -," you squeaked out. "- Didn't want to disappoint me or ruin Valentine's Day," Sarah finished in a teasingly monotonous tone. "Well, you're not. I'm perfectly content taking care of you and catching up on my shows all day." You attempted to speak again. "But -," you squeaked. "- But, it isn't what you wanted for me. Yeah, yeah - I get it, but I'm content just spending time with you, sweetheart. Do you really think I'd pass up the opportunity to take care of you? How many times have you done that for me? I love you, let me help you," she reminded you, pressing a light kiss to your forehead.

After realizing that you couldn't eat any of the food Sarah had made, she made you tea with honey and some soup - things she knew would go down easily. You two ended up resting in bed together, Sarah stroking your hair as she watched Drag Race. You slept for hours on and off - every so often waking up and curling and rolling into your wife's side.

Near the end of the night, your head found its way to Sarah's chest and you spent a little while watching her as she watched the show. "Do you need something?" she asked, a gentle smile on her face. "I'm sorry about -" you started to squeak, a little stronger than earlier. " - For ruining Valentine's Day," she finished with a scolding look. "I think we had one of the best Valentine's we've ever had. I promise," Sarah assured you. "Love you," you responded, giving in and closing your eyes. "I love you too."


End file.
